So I'm following the map that leads to you
by CliffordGurl
Summary: Amy turned to face Jake, she had imagined how she would 'play' it when she saw him again but nothing had prepared her for the sudden rush of different feelings inside her. She found herself moving towards him quickly then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
Amy &amp; Jake**

_Amy sighed as she and Teddy were sat in a pub, she wasn't going to lie but the honeymoon period was definitely over. Amy scrolled through her contacts and stopped when it reached Jake's. She missed him. These past few months she had been full of worry for his wellbeing and just generally missing him. Jake's last words to her were on a loop in her mind. _

_Amy had been sat beside Teddy all night and he had barely uttered a word to her, he was busy laughing and joking with his work mates. Amy was bored and just wanted her bed. She looked up from her phone and tuned out Teddy and his mates laughter as she looked around the barely busy pub. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on Jake sitting at the bar. He was looking at her. _

_Amy didn't know if she was allowed to go over to talk to him but she was so close to moving out of her seat and going over there anyway because she's had time to think over everything. After thinking about Jake's confession, it then all clicked into place. The slight changes in his behaviour towards her stood out more. "I'll be back in a minute," Amy said to Teddy but she doubted he had heard her. _

_Amy got up and moved towards the bar when she thought twice about it and headed straight past Jake and walked into the ladies toilets. She felt nauseous with nerves. What if Jake's feelings towards her had changed? _

_She focused on her breathing when the door opened "Santiago! Fancy seeing you here." An all too familiar voice said. _

_Amy turned to face Jake, she had imagined how she would 'play' it when she saw him again but nothing had prepared her for the sudden rush of different feelings inside her. She found herself moving towards him quickly then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. _

_"I miss you!" Amy said as his arms wrapped around her._

_She was then taken aback when his lips crashed against hers. He moved them backwards until she was against the wall. She had imagined kissing Jake and how it would be, but this was far better than she could have imagined until her **boyfriend** crossed her mind. Then guilt filled inside her. _

_Jake pulled away "Sorry… I… sorry." He said before leaving the bathroom and leaving Amy to catch her breath and her thoughts. _

_Amy counted to thirty before she exited the bathroom but nothing could have prepared her for the scene in front of her. _

_"You ought to be careful what you say in public, you should also realize how lucky you are to have a girlfriend like that." Jake said to Teddy. Amy had rarely seen Jake angry but he looked pretty pissed right now. _

_"Look you should mind your own business-" Teddy had started to say when Jake swung for him and hit him square in the jaw. _

_Teddy looked outraged as Jake announced "Amy deserves better than you!" and then he stormed out of the pub._

* * *

That kiss still played on Amy's mind and plagued her dreams. She just _needed_ to see Jake again. After what had happened in the pub that night, Amy had split up with Teddy. She still didn't know what had been said that night but she didn't want to know.

She was sat at her desk lost in her own thoughts when Holt's door opened "Santiago, Boyle, Diaz and Sergeant. My office _now_." He said in his usual monotonous voice that gave nothing away along with the same expression.

They all entered his office as quickly as possible and ensured the door was closed behind them.

"What's up Captain?" Diaz asked with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Holt was silent for a moment before he said "I've had a phone call with the FBI. Jake Peralta's undercover mission was a success _however_ there has been an incident." And that's when Amy's worry reached breaking point, she felt dizzy and nauseous with nerves as the Captain continued "During the arrests Jake received a minor injury. At first it was thought it be a fractured wrist however after an x-ray it turns out to be just a sprain."

Amy exhaled feeling relieved, it wasn't life threatening. Captain Holt had really made her nerves go into overdrive then.

"When is Jake coming back?" Charles asked.

"He'll be returning today, I thought you would all like to know he is safe and returning back to work as usual." Holt said before he dismissed them. Amy returned to her desk feeling over the moon, Jake would be back today. She could call him, text him, talk to him and see him in the flesh!

She barely had time to process her relief when he walked into the precinct "PERALTA'S BACK BABY!" he announced grinning widely "Woah, never thought I could miss this place as much as I did." He added before everyone flooded around him.

Amy smiled softly as she stayed seated at her desk, she'd let everyone have their moment with Jake before she saw him even though she was itching to throw her arms around him.

* * *

It was just after midday when Amy was finally able to be alone with Jake; he didn't have any visible wounds however Amy didn't want to ask about the mental wounds of his undercover mission. She didn't know if he'd be prepared to relive whatever he went through.

"Hey," Amy said as they sat in the break room.

"Hey," Jake said as he looked at her. It was unreal; she couldn't believe he was actually _here_.

"How are you?" She asked, as soon as the words had left her mouth she heard how lame they sounded.

"I'm okay; it's good to be back." Jake answered as he smiled softly at her.

Amy smiled at him before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She could tell he was slightly taken aback and that she'd caught him off guard but moments later his arms circled around her waist.

"I missed you so much!" Amy said as she remained hugging him. She hadn't realized just how much she had until this moment when she had her arms around him.

"I missed you too." He said.

"Please… just let me know you're okay." Amy said as she reluctantly let him go.

Jake was looking at her fondly as he brought his hand up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he said "I'm okay Amy, I promise."

Amy nodded "Just… don't leave again okay? I don't think… I don't think I can handle it." She admitted suddenly feeling very open and vulnerable.

"Look… what I said before I left, I didn't mean to drop it on you like that but-" Jake started to say when Amy cut him off.

"I understand why but let's not talk about it here… how about over dinner?" Amy suggested.

Jake smiled softly "Amy Santiago, are you asking me out on a date?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up and just say yes you idiot," Amy said rolling her eyes.

He laughed lightly "Sure, dinner sounds good, just to double check… we are eating _out_ right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to poison you with my cooking." Amy said.

Jake smiled again "What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"How about seven?" she said.

"Seven it is," Jake nodded.

* * *

Amy had just finished getting ready when she had an internal panic over what Jake was expecting. Did he think it would be a casual dinner? Was she overdressed?

It was a good five minutes before she decided to just stay in what she was wearing, anyway a dress could be both casual and just right for a date. Looking at the time on her phone she saw she had fifteen minutes before Jake would be here to pick her up. She remembered how the rest of the day in the precinct was; she'd look up from her paperwork to see Jake looking at her every so often.

It wasn't like he was being subtle about it either, Rosa and Gina had both commented on how Jake had been towards her since returning.

After making sure all her windows were locked and everything was fine there was a knock at her door. Checking her time she was it was 18:52pm, she wondered who would be needing her now. As she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of a big bouquet of flowers and some chocolates.

"Woah Jake… you really didn't need to get me these!" Amy said as she took the lovely bright looking bouquet from him and invited him into her place.

"I wanted to," Jake said smiling at her.

Amy smiled at him before she placed them in a vase "I can't believe you're early," Amy said after she made sure the flowers were okay.

"I even cleaned out my car, so you know I'm taking this seriously." Jake said sincerely.

Amy smiled at him and was about to say something in return when he said "You look beautiful by the way,"

* * *

"Thank you for tonight," Amy said as Jake pulled up outside her place.

Jake looked over at her and smiled "It was nice," he said softly. Amy didn't think she had ever seen Jake so open and vulnerable as she had tonight. Amy wasn't sure if she should make the first move or not. The moment seemed _right_ so she leaned over in her seat slightly and placed her lips on his softly for a moment.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked him.

Jake looked like he was considering it when he said "I would but I want to take this slow,"

Amy nodded understandingly "I get it," she said.

Jake leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers again. It was a softer kiss than the first one they had shared in that bathroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Amy said after she pulled away just to peck his lips before getting out the car which was noticeably cleaner.

"See you tomorrow," Jake called after her.

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely adore this pairing. I've read most of the fics in the B99 section on here and love them all! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke with a start the next morning, he was still haunted by a few things he'd seen while he was undercover. He allowed himself a moment more in bed to just breathe before he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He got out of bed and threw on some jogging bottoms and a black V-neck t-shirt that had been lying on his bedroom floor before he grabbed his phone and headphones.

What Jake found helped him was going for a run while listening to music.

Before he left his place he pressed play and headed out, he hadn't expected it to be raining but that didn't bother him. He started to run, his mind instantly forgetting the images of his undercover mission as he headed through the streets which were barely busy with people huddled under umbrellas.

"**_I've been through and seen a lot, _****_you've got the bottom and the top. We're on borrowed time, but time isn't enough. I'm just trying to be the best me I can be, When I fall down it's me and the ground. _****_I am no king, I have no throne_**." You Me At Six's song blasted through his headphones as he ran past people whilst he focused on the raindrop splattered sidewalk.

He wasn't long into his run when he saw Amy. For a moment he didn't know if he should stop or just keep going. He made his mind up when they made eye contact. He slowed to a walking pace as he took his headphones out.

"Hey," Amy said as she placed her umbrella over them both.

Jake smiled at her, he didn't get why it's taken him so long to accept he had feelings for her "Hey," he replied.

"I didn't expect you to be up yet," Amy said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well apparently you have to exercise to stay in shape so…" Jake said as he shrugged lightly.

Amy smiled as she nodded her head "Yeah I heard the same thing" she said.

Jake chuckled "What are you doing about so early anyway?"

"I was actually getting breakfast," Amy said.

"What you can't even make a bowl of cereal?" Jake asked mockingly.

Amy rolled her eyes "Shut up, you want to join?" she asked.

Jake nodded his head "Yeah I like the sound of that, you okay if I go back to mine and change first?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Amy answered as they started walking back towards Jake's place.

The rain had turned into an utter downpour by the time they had reached Jake's and he was kind of glad for the warmth that hit him when he entered. About half way back he decided to let Amy have the entire umbrella to herself as it would bash the top of his head slightly.

"I didn't realise how cold it was!" Amy exclaimed as she visibly shivered after taking her coat off.

"I'll get changed and make some coffee," Jake said.

Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh and by the way… I wish I had come in yours last night." Jake admitted trying to be forward with his feelings. It was true, he'd come home and instantly regretted turning Amy down. But he wanted this to work.

He grinned slightly when he noticed the slightly blush come over Amy's cheeks before he disappeared into his bedroom to change.

* * *

When they walked into the precinct together the pair of them got a few odd looks off of the other detectives. Amy wasn't sure if she was being paranoid... however it wasn't like she and Jake had hidden the fact they had gone on a date. Even if said date was just last night. Amy was overthinking it, she knew she was.

Looking at the time she also realised Jake would usually show up at the precinct later on in the morning. This was probably the earliest Jake had ever showed up to work. Amy could also see Captain Holt's slight surprise with Jake's presence this early.

"Detectives Peralta and Diaz in my office now," Holt said as he stood in the doorway of his office.

"See you in a bit," Jake said to her as he left her at her desk.

"Okay," she replied giving him a smile.

Once Jake and Rosa were in the Captain's office, Gina approached Amy with a sort of smirk on her face. It made Amy feel slightly uneasy.

"Oh hon, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Jakey?" Gina asked as she perched herself on the edge of Amy's recently cleaned desk.

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Gina couldn't have asked her any louder and to say the other detectives weren't listening in was most likely a lie.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gina," Amy replied cooly, truthfully even she didn't know what was going on between her and Jake, let alone if something was going on...

Gina raised her eyebrows indicating she didn't believe Amy "I'll get it out of you..." She said.

* * *

"What's up Cap?" Rosa asked once Jake and her had seated themselves.

Captain Holt was silent for a moment before he said "I am giving you two a case. We suspect a real estate agent is victimising potential house buyers, you two will pose as a newly married couple." He explained.

"Are you sure Captain? I mean... Do you really think that we seem like two people who would be married?" Jake said as he gestured between himself and Rosa.

"Is there a problem with me Peralta?" Rosa asked with a raised eyebrow and this was one of the moments where he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"No... It's just that it needs to be believable." Jake explained. To be honest he didn't know how Rosa was when she was in a relationship mostly because in all the time he's known her, Jake has never met one of her boyfriends.

"if you're finished bickering, here's the file." Holt said before handing over the case file and then sliding over two wedding bands towards them, "Congratulations, I pronounce you Mr and Mrs Peralta." He added.

Jake grinned as he slid the silver wedding band onto his finger "He does have a sense of humour!" He announced finding the joke mildly funny.

"You ready Mrs Peralta?" Jake asked as they stood up and took the file. Rosa just rolled her eyes at him.

As they exited the Captain's office, Jake took hold of Rosa's hand and raised their joined hands into the air "Everybody, may I have your attention! Welcoming the new Mrs Peralta! Sorry, Boyle buddy. Looks like I beat you to it!" He announced to the precinct.

Some of the detectives came upto them and jokingly offered their congratulations which Rosa responded to with a couple of threats. Jake looked at Amy who smiled at him and gave a small thumbs up. She was so adorable.

Jake smiled at her before saying "Let's roll out and catch this guy..." to Rosa.

* * *

To say Jakes day had been awful was probably the perfect way to describe it. The case had seemed simple enough, he and Rosa only had to go pretend to be a married couple and pretend to be potential buyers. The real estate agent had definitely given Jake the creeps.

So when Jake realised he had left his phone inside the house, he'd told Rosa he would go back to get it and meet her back at the station. And that was all he could remember.

"Ah wakey wakey... Detective. You're not so smart now are you?" Mr Creepy Real Estate said.

Jake squinted, it was dark and the only light was from a dying light bulb which flickered every so often... it seemed very OTT and he wondered if that was intentional. "Are we in the basement? You're not very good at this." He said.

"...No we're not in the basement! And I'll have you know I am good at this. You have no idea how many people I've killed!" Mr Creepy snapped back sounding outraged.

"Probably not something you should be bragging about in front of a police officer dude," Jake said not feeling as threatened as he probably should be.

"Why shouldn't I brag? It's not like you're going to live to arrest me!" He exclaimed as he wove the gun in his hand around like a crazy person.

The carelessness did however make him feel uneasy, Jake eyed the gun as he said "So I have a question," as he tried to determine If the rope binding his wrists were loose enough to wriggle out of them.

"What?!" Mr Crazy asked.

"Doesn't killing your clients mean you lose money? I don't see the logic behind that," Jake stated genuinely perplexed, he had to grit his teeth as the ropes dug into his wrists.

"I... Uh..." He stuttered before aiming the gun at Jake "Enough talk." He said, his finger on the trigger. Jake closed his eyes.

"POLICE!" He heard Amy shout from behind him.

"You took you're time Santiago!" Jake said however relief flooded through him so violently he felt nauseous and slightly light headed. The pain surrounding his wrists however must be contributing to his nauesousness. Jake wouldn't admit it but he has a very low intolerance to pain.

* * *

"What a day, I've not even been back twenty four hours and I almost died." Jake commented after he had been checked over by a paramedic.

"Just don't make a habit out of it," Amy said to him, he noticed the look of worry embedded in her gaze.

Jake joined their hands "Trust me, I don't intend to!" He said hoping to lighten the mood and honestly... He really didn't intend to get caught in a life or death situation again anytime soon.

"Good," Amy said as she looked at him with what he has come to realise is a fond expression on her face. Jake's chest suddenly felt warm as he looked at her. In the blur surrounding them, all he could focus on was her.

"Amy Santiago, will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Jake asked softly.

Amy looked slightly taken aback "A second date already? I must've really impressed you." She said with a faint smile playing on her lips.

"You're always surprising and impressing me Amy, haven't you figured that out by now?" Jake asked feeling slightly vulnerable.

Amy smiled and her whole face lit up as she did "Of course I'll go to dinner with you," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo sorry it took ages to update! I started university recently and my laptop decided it would stop working so that needed to be sent off. Anyway I completed this on my iPad and it took forever. Literally. There were times I wanted to chuck it out the window because it was being painfully slow! Enjoy and OMG who watched the season premiere?**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy woke the next morning with the evening before being a total blur. Her and Jake had gone out to dinner, Amy remembered it being quite a fancy restaurant. But other than that everything else was a bit of a blur. She felt the other side of the bed and came into contact with something. She sat upright so fast that she felt momentarily dizzy. Looking beside her she saw Jake fast asleep still wearing what he had worn to work yesterday. Looking down at herself she noticed that she too was still in yesterday's work clothes just minus the jacket.

Now that she thought about it, she remembered Jake bringing her home and putting her to bed and then...she remembered asking him to play with her hair so she could sleep.

"Oh my god," she groaned. It was their second official date and she'd gone and gotten herself wasted.

"What?" Jake asked sleepily.

"I am so sorry, I can't believe I drank that much last night." Amy explained, to be quite honest she was surprised that she didn't have a hangover from hell.

Jake slowly rolled over so he was facing her, she noticed the dark rings under his eyes and wondered if he had managed to sleep properly. "It's fine, it was nice to see you let your hair down and relax for a little bit." He said.

Amy smiled softly at him "Did you sleep okay?" She asked.

Jake nodded his head "Yeah, I can't believe I fell asleep so quickly I usually have trouble-" he had started to say when he stopped himself "because I'm a light sleeper." He added unconvincingly.

Amy pondered on how to question him about this without seeming nosey however when the words "Is it to do with the undercover operation?" had left her mouth, she couldn't believe what she'd done. Surely Jake wouldn't open up now that she just blurted that out.

In the early morning light coming through her window she could see Jake thinking of what to reply. In this moment he looked like he hadn't had a proper nights sleep in a long time and Amy considered how... beautiful he looked. It had never crossed Amy's mind that sharing a bed with Jake would be this nice and it made her wonder why it had taken them so long to get here.

"I saw quite a few disturbing things while undercover and I'm not going to lie about it affecting my sleep but it seems to be getting better," Jake admitted looking at her sincerely.

Amy entwined their fingers and squeezed his lightly "I hope you know that it will get better," she said softly.

* * *

"So Santiago… what's the deal with you and Peralta?" Rosa Diaz asked Amy as she pulled her into what Rosa had described as 'Babylon'.

Amy looked around the impressively clean bathroom before looking at Rosa "Uh… did you bring me down here to kill me?" she asked nervously.

Rosa looked at her, silently asking her if she was serious. When Amy didn't say anything, Rosa huffed "Why does everyone immediately assume that?" before she shrugged her shoulders and stated "I figured you'd want privacy before disclosing what the deal is with you and Jake,"

Amy looked at Rosa for a moment trying to determine if she should confide in the woman or not… on one hand she wanted to keep it to herself for a bit longer so she could cherish all this time she was getting to spend with Jake and how open and vulnerable he was being with her and yet on the other hand… she was _dying_ to talk to someone about all of this. It wasn't like she had a best friend she could divulge all of this to.

Amy exhaled "Okay, me and Jake are sort of dating." She admitted.

"Sort of dating?" Rosa questioned with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well we've not clarified the status of… well… whatever it is. We've been out for a couple dates and that's it." Amy explained "We've not sat down and specified if we're dating or not." She added softly.

"Can you not talk to him about it?" Rosa asked.

Amy nodded her head "Yeah, it's just I don't want to scare him off?" she stated "I mean he's been so open with me and it's only been two dates, isn't that too early? You tell me, honestly, I don't know how to… how to date!" she said.

"Geez, calm down Santiago!" Diaz said "Look, you said it yourself. You've been on a couple of dates and he's being open with you… to me that sounds a lot like dating."

Amy nodded her head "I never thought in a million years I would be saying that I actually want this to go somewhere,"

"There's always been this weird and disgusting chemistry between you and Jake, I'm surprised it's actually taken this long for you both to realise it." Rosa said before she exited 'Babylon' leaving Amy smiling.

It was true; there had always been a connection between her and Jake. Amy had only mistaken it as competitiveness between two work colleagues. Now… now Amy could definitely see it was a lot more than that.

* * *

"So what gossip have I missed out on?" Jake asked Sergeant Jeffords as they were sat in the break room both nursing a coffee, Jake had been in a hurry to get home, get a clean change of clothes on and arrive to work.

Terry looked up from his coffee looking slightly surprised "I don't think you missed much," he said.

Jake exhaled "Oh come on, there must be some good _gossip_!" he exclaimed, there was never a dull moment in the nine-nine.

Terry looked deep in thought for a moment before he made a face; he got up from his seat and closed the door before bringing his coffee beside Jake. This had Jake intrigued, this certainly should be good. "So, while you were away… Gina and Charles slept together." Sergeant Terry Jeffords said.

Jake let that sink in. _Gina and Charles_. _Charles Boyle and Gina Linetti slept together. _Now that was definitely something he thought he'd never hear. "WHAT," Jake exclaimed when it fully sank in. **_CHARLES AND GINA_**. Ew, just… Jake couldn't even imagine it.

"Yep," Terry nodded his head grinning "The whole precinct has a bet on how long it'll take for Boyle to crack and tell everyone."

Jake raised his eyebrows "He's lasted six months?" he asked surprised "We _are_ talking about Boyle right?"

Terry nodded again "We all expected him to crack within a week but now that you're back, it won't be long before he lets it slip!" he explained.

Jake looked out at the people in the precinct sat at their computers, a few detectives were interacting with each other. "So how do you all know when they've not said anything?" He asked.

"Well we all saw them both leave together getting a bit heavy with the touching; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened." Terry recalled "So tell me about you and Amy, any _developments_ there?" he asked.

Jake rolled his eyes "You're such a teenage girl!" he stated.

Terry held his hands up in a mock surrender "Hey, I'm just asking because I remember when she had you diving into cases because of your feelings. And now you're back and she's single… I just wanted to know if you'd made a move." He said.

"Fine, if you _must_ know, we're… well we've gone out on a couple of dates." Jake said.

"And?" Terry asked.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Well how was it?" Terry asked.

Jake nodded his head with a faint smile playing on his lips "Yeah, I don't want to jinx it but I can see it actually heading somewhere."

"My man!" Terry exclaimed as he punched Jake in the arm excitedly.

"OW!" Jake exclaimed "Why would you do that!?"

"Oh sorry, it's these babies." Terry apologized as he motioned to his biceps.

* * *

"Hey, I feel like I've hardly seen you today." Amy said to Jake when they were both seated at their desks.

"I know, you done anything interesting today?" Jake asked as he leaned forward on his desk slightly.

"Well, I had an interesting talk with Rosa earlier but other than that not really. You?" Amy asked.

Jake pondered for a moment "Sergeant Jeffords filled me in on the latest precinct bet about Boyle and Gina," he explained softly to ensure he wasn't overheard.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you!" Amy exclaimed.

Jake nodded his head "Yeah, how do you forget something like that? Shouldn't that have been like the _first_ thing you fill me in on?" he said.

"I know, I know. I just… I was happy you were safe and back. It completely skipped my mind." Amy admitted making Jake smile.

"If I'm honest, I would've been more interested in asking you out to dinner anyway." Jake admitted openly, not caring who heard him. He wanted the precinct to know that he and Amy were dating.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, i'm glad to hear you're all enjoying this story. It's nice to read your positive feedback and it touched me that you all think this is a story worth your time. I appreciate you all reading this. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this installment. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks for Amy went by so quickly she could hardly believe the month had gone so fast before her eyes. The whole month consisted of spending all of her spare time with Jake. It hadn't ever seemed possible that she could feel so _strongly_ for someone let alone that person to be one Jake Peralta but it just felt _right_. She had never come this close to feeling this way for Teddy.

"Morning," Amy said immediately after answering her phone, she knew exactly who it would be. It was a routine she and Jake had gotten into, when he didn't stay over at hers; he would phone her as soon he got up.

"_Morning_," Jake replied before yawning.

Amy smiled as she enjoyed the warmth of her duvet "I don't want to get up, my bed is too comfortable." She explained.

"_Maybe I should come and join you_," Jake said.

"Maybe you should," Amy said, they had been dating for a good month and a half now and Amy wondered when they would get round to the physical side of it. Jake had brought it up saying he wanted to go slow so they stood a chance. It was sweet.

Jake groaned before she heard rustling on his end "_Right that's it, I'm getting up and coming round_." He said.

"Okay, don't forget-" Amy started to say when Jake cut her off.

"_Don't forget the coffee and muffin, yeah yeah. As if I could forget._" Jake said softly.

Amy laughed softly "I'll see you in a bit then," she said before hanging up.

* * *

As it turned out the day was miserable, the sky was overcast with dark grey clouds which were spitting out rain and the wind sounded horrendous which is why as soon as Jake walked through the front door, Amy passed him a towel.

"Thanks," He said appreciatively as he placed a brown paper bag and two cups on the coffee table.

"It's fine; you shouldn't have come round if the weather is that bad." Amy said as she watched him rub the towel through his wet hair.

Jake looked at her "Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with you." He said sincerely as he crossed the room and lightly put his (freezing cold) hands on her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers lightly. The kiss was so soft and sincere that when they pulled away Amy felt slightly breathless.

"What do you want to do today then?" Amy asked as she brought her arms to hang around his neck loosely.

"Well I would like to drink my coffee and eat my breakfast before I even think about today," Jake said grinning. Amy couldn't believe the coffee and muffin had slipped her mind.

Amy went to go retrieve the cup with her name scrawled on it when Jake pulled her back to give her a peck on the lips. It was little things like this that surprised Amy and she liked that.

They both sat down on her sofa and switched on the television before they sipped their coffees and started picking at their muffins when Amy asked "Is Boyle any closer to cracking?"

Jake opened up the conversation on his phone "So close," he stated.

**BOYLE – Jake, I have something to tell you.  
JAKE – What is it buddy?  
BOYLE – Actually it's not that important!  
JAKE – Oh, you usually tell me EVERYTHING no matter its importance  
BOYLE – I'll tell you tomorrow  
JAKE – Okay!  
BOYLE – Actually it's nothing, don't worry, and forget I mentioned anything**

"Wow, he's so close to cracking." Amy commented after scrolling through the conversation.

"Gina has probably physically threatened him to keep quiet," Jake stated.

"Probably," Amy agreed imaging how that would have played out in her mind.

"So… there's actually something I want to… well ask you," Jake said as he turned his head to look at her, they were both curled up together on the couch, just like how Amy imagined she'd do when she was a teen.

"What is it?" Amy asked tilting her head back slightly.

Jake was silent for a moment "I actually wanted to ask you somewhere nicer but it's not like it's a proposal but it's meant to be special right?" he said quickly.

"You're babbling," Amy stated however she was filled with excitement and nervousness to what he could be possibly asking (she had a pretty good idea!).

Jake nodded his head "Amy Santiago… would you possibly want to change the status of our relationship from dating to maybe… boyfriend and girlfriend status?" he asked.

Amy smiled "Jake are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I… well… yeah, I didn't want to sound like a teenage boy." He said.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend," Amy smiled before pushing herself up slightly to kiss the edge of his jawline.

"It's about time," Jake muttered.

"Sure is," Amy agreed.

* * *

**JAKEY – Heads up… ME AND AMY ARE ROMANTIC STYLEZ BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. **

Charles grinned as he re-read the text that had just popped up on his phone. He was happy that his best friend had finally gotten the '_love of his life_'. Not that Jake had described Amy as that yet… but he will do one day.

"What are you grinning at?" Gina asked as she placed a cup of steaming tea on the bedside table.

He waited for Gina to get back into bed before handing over his phone to show her the message Jake had sent him "This, I'm happy Jake finally ended up with Amy." He explained.

"It's about time; their chemistry can make me uncomfortable sometimes." Gina replied as she brought her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Really? I think it's cute." Charles said.

* * *

"Did you want to stay over tonight?" Amy asked from the doorway.

Jake looked up at her "Uh… I-" he started to say when Amy started to slowly unbutton her shirt "Whatcha doing?" he asked softly, she could see he was focused on what she was unbuttoning.

"I asked if you wanted to stay over tonight," Amy stated raising an eyebrow as she reached her last button.

Jake got up from the sofa and closed the distance between them "Oh yes," he said as he took one side of the unbuttoned shirt and pulled it away slightly, he leaned forward connecting his lips to the sensitive spot between the neck and the shoulder.

"That's what I thought," Amy breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo work, uni anddd driving lessons are taking up my time but I hope you like this installment. Hopefully the next one won't take too long and for those who are KARMY fans then I plan on writing a one shot soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning," Amy smiled softly as she turned over in Jake's arms to face him, he still looked half asleep.

"Morning," Jake smiled sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Amy asked softly as she brought a hand up to place on Jake's bare chest.

"Yeah," Jake yawned as he tightened his arms around Amy briefly.

Amy smiled as she closed her eyes again enjoying the moment. Last night her and Jake had slept together for the first time, it wasn't as awkward as Amy had initially imagined it to be. Being here with Jake in this moment, Amy felt relaxed and content with her life.

"Be honest… did you imagine this would _ever_ happen?" Amy asked as she opened her eyes to look at him.

He was silent for a moment as he looked at her "What do you mean?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him; she knew he knew what she was talking about. "This… us." She said.

"I didn't think about it until I started to have feelings then yeah, I did imagine silly little scenario's in my head." Jake admitted softly "But if you repeat that then I will deny it." He added.

Amy laughed "What kind of scenarios?"

"I don't know, like waking up to you every morning, you coming to your senses about that douche-bag Teddy, spending Sunday afternoon with you on the couch… stuff like that." Jake answered as he ran his hand from Amy's shoulder down to her wrist lightly.

Amy smiled at him "I used to imagine you walking back into the precinct _every day_ while you were undercover," she admitted softly.

"So did I," Jake smiled at her.

Amy brought a hand up to rest on his face "I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too Amy," Jake responded.

Amy smiled at him "So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

Jake pulled a face as he moved to snuggle his face in the crook between her shoulder as he said "_You_," before he started kissing her neck.

Amy managed to get a gasp about before laughing "I like the sound of that,"

* * *

Amy spent half of Sunday morning in bed with Jake and the other half of Sunday lying on the couch watching mindless daytime television. Considering they'd literally done nothing productive all day by the time four o clock rolled around Amy found herself feeling sleepy.

"I should go back to mine," Jake said as he moved to a sitting position.

Amy pouted "I want you to stay," she said as she slowly managed to get into a sitting position.

"I want to stay but there are so many times I can wash and wear the same clothes," he chuckled softly "I also need to clean my place. I'm dreading what it's like over there." He added.

Amy had an unpleasant image form inside her mind; she'd seen his drawer at work. Just thinking about the infested maggot drawer made her stomach turn. "Yeah, cleaning might be a good idea." She said.

"How about I pick you up for work tomorrow?" Jake suggested.

"That sounds nice," Amy said "I'll miss you tonight though. It won't be the same without your snoring."

"I don't snore; I think you'll find it's you that snores." Jake responded sounding defensive.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Amy said.

"Okay I'm gonna go before I change my mind," Jake said as he leaned in and pressed their lips together softly.

Amy was just getting into the kiss when he pulled away. Jake stood up from the couch "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Jake closed the door behind him and sighed as he looked at his empty place. He would have personally preferred to have stayed with Amy again tonight but there are so many times you can wash and re-wear the same clothes. He moved from the door to his coffee table where the mess wasn't as bad as he'd imagined on his way over here. He picked up the empty cartons and dumped them in the bin.

Jake pulled out his phone and dialled Amy's number; it didn't have to ring twice before it was picked up. "That was impressively quick," he commented.

"_I told you I'd miss you,_" Amy responded.

"I'm missing you too," Jake said.

"_I think we should both pack a 'weekend bag' and leave it at the other's place so we don't need to leave for a few days_," Amy suggested.

"That is probably a really good idea," Jake said.

"_Probably? I know it's a great idea." _Amy replied.

"Sure is," Jake said smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took this long for me to update. I managed to start a Faking It story but I had writers block for this which is why it's such a short chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me and hopefully after this the updates come quicker. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jake pulled up outside the precinct in his car with Amy in the passenger seat with a couple of minutes to spare before they started their shift. He couldn't remember a time where he was this _serious_ about someone. It was scary... but a _good_ scary. He lightly shook his head at his internal thoughts.

"What you thinking about?" Amy asked as she slipped her hand into his after he cut the engine.

Jake turned to look at her "You," he replied. He loved catching Amy off guard; she gets this adorable confused yet surprised face. He liked knowing he was the reason behind that look. "I... if it's okay with you, I'd like people to know about us. I'd understand if you would want to keep it quiet." He added. Now he felt like he was about to bring his breakfast back up.

Amy smiled softly "Why wouldn't I want everyone to know?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Jake shrugged.

"I just want it to stay professional so this doesn't interfere with our work," Amy said before leaning forward slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips.

When they pulled away Jake nodded his head in agreement "I can understand that _and _I can be professional," he said grinning.

"Really? Can you really do _professional_ Peralta?" Amy asked as she raised her eyebrow slightly.

"I should be asking _you_ if you can do professional _Santiago_," Jake said as it briefly registered that he sounded a bit like a five year old.

Amy pulled back slightly "Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"You bet it's a challenge!" Jake replied.

Amy nodded her head "You're on," she said as she pulled her hand out of Jake's and unbuckled her seat belt "We should go." She added.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Jake said before he pulled her towards him lightly "One more kiss before the shift starts." He explained softly before kissing her softly knowing full well Amy enjoyed those sorts of kisses.

This may be a challenge but it wasn't pointed out that he couldn't play dirty...

* * *

The morning wasn't too bad, Boyle had pulled him aside to talk about his relationship with Amy and how he was finding it... if you asked him Boyle seemed a bit _too_ invested in the details of his relationship. Creepy yet he could see why his friend was happy for him. Then there was the matter of Amy and Rosa being out the precinct on a case so the challenge hadn't really been on his mind as he sorted his desk out.

Not that he minded paperwork being scattered all over his desk but the looks on Captain Holt's and Amy's faces were priceless when they noticed his _tidy_ desk. Some might even say it was a 'professional' looking desk... okay so maybe the challenge had been on his mind after his paperwork had been completed.

"Nice desk Peralta," Captain Holt said in that monotonous voice and a face that _barely_ gives anything away before he carried on to his office.

Amy stared after the Captain for a moment before turning to Jake "What is this!?" she demanded.

"What?" Jake asked innocently as he turned to his computer.

"You _know_ what," Amy said before she sat down in her chair with a sigh.

"How's the case going?" Jake asked as he started on some of his reports which were boring but they needed to be done so whatever...

Amy sighed "Rosa may have gone a little Steve McGarrett on one of our suspects,"

"Did you just make a Hawaii Five-0 reference?" Jake asked looking up from his computer surprised.

"Uh yeah... I didn't realize you watched the show." Amy said.

"I _love_ that show!" Jake exclaimed.

The afternoon however was a bit harder in keeping up the professional front... especially when everyone was congratulating them, asking general questions and of course Amy being right there. On numerous occasions he found himself getting up and out of his seat to go give her a kiss or something before realizing he needed to be _professional_. He would play it off as needing the bathroom.

On the fourth time Amy looked up from what she was doing "You okay? You've been to the bathroom a lot recently." She said.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her "Keeping tabs on me huh? Very _professional_, I've just drank a lot in a short period of time... and I'm paying for it now." He said quickly before heading towards the men's toilet. _Again_.

* * *

"Hey Jakey, you fancy going to get a drink after work?" Boyle asked two hours before the end of their shift.

Jake looked up from the paperwork on his desk, the amount of paperwork he'd managed to get through today had been mind-blowing. "Uh," Jake said as he tried to think of an excuse to get out of it when it struck that he couldn't remember the last time he'd spent the evening with someone other than Amy.

"A couple of us are going, Terry, Gina, Rosa and Scully I think?" Boyle said looking hopeful.

"Sure, Amy and I will be there." Jake said thinking why the hell not, it would do them some good to spend some time with their friends.

Jake went back to looking at the paperwork but his mind wandered to the past month, as much as he enjoyed a good night out, he found he preferred to curl up on the couch with Amy and watch the tv show's they were currently into. Then his mind went further down the line when they would constantly argue because they were sick of each other's company. He shook his head lightly, that wouldn't happen because that wasn't him and Amy.

He didn't know how long he was staring at the paperwork in front of him to make out he was 'working' when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump out of his skin slightly.

"Sorry," Amy apologized as she walked round him and sat in her seat opposite him.

"It's fine," Jake said before he yawned, he couldn't believe he felt this tired. He'd barely done anything today.

"Hey you guys still up for tonight? Charles said you two were coming." Rosa said as she approached their desks with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"What's this?" Amy asked sounding confused.

Jake remembered he hadn't informed Amy about the drinks after work "Oh," he said "Boyle said a couple people from work were going out for a drink after work; I said we'd be there."

"Oh yeah, we'll be there." Amy said.

"Cool, it'll be nice to see you guys again." Rosa said before returning to her own desk.

* * *

"Here's to the gang back together again," Charles Boyle toasted towards Amy and Jake. Jake looked at Amy who smiled uncomfortably.

"Ugh Boyle," Gina groaned as she walked past looking annoyed with him. Jake wondered about talking privately with her about the whole her and Boyle thing. He decided against it.

"So how was being professional?" Amy asked grinning at him.

Jake placed his drink on the bar before gently grabbing her face and smashing their lips together in a searing kiss that kinda turned him on a bit. He could have sworn that she moaned a little bit too. When he pulled away mostly due to the overwhelming need for oxygen, their work mates looked pretty uncomfortable. Jake smiled at Amy as he said "That's how being professional was," before he picked up his drink again.

He felt Amy tug on his hand slightly "I uh... I think we should go soon," she murmured in his ear softly.

Jake chuckled softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Aw c'mon, let's get a picture of the happy couple!" Boyle said as he got his phone out of his pocket "Now smile." He said as he snapped the picture twice.

"That's actually decent," Rosa said and Jake nodded his head taking it as a compliment.

"Thanks," Jake said.

* * *

**A/N: I actually can't wait for the next episode of B99, whose excited? **


End file.
